Surprise!
by edwardsisobel
Summary: Bella manages to fly home early from a conference in order to surprise Edward, her new husband. Who is more surprised when she walks in the door? An entry for the An Officer and a Gentlement Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**An Officer and A Gentlemen Contest**

**Title: Surprise!**

**Your pen name(s): edwardsisobel**

**Branch of Service/Profession: Army (West Point Military Academy) and NYPD**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella/Jasper - Rated M for sex scenes including slash**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "**An Officer and a Gentleman **" C2 Community:

.net/community/The_Perv_Packs_An_Officer_and_a_Gentleman_Contest_Entries/76389/

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer, the ideas for this one-shot belong to me.**

* * *

I came home from the conference almost a full day early unable to stay away from my new husband for one more hour. We had been married for little more than a month when I was asked to represent my government organization at a business conference and present a paper on forensic accounting techniques. I had been alternatively elated and despondent in the week leading up to the conference.

I was thrilled by the honor given to me to be a part of this nationally renowned annual event but totally miserable at the thought of being away from Edward for 5 long days and in California, clear across the country from our native New York. I had been hoping Edward would be able to come with me as we had both been longing for a vacation to the beach so that we could work on our tans. We had been so busy lately and it seemed we hardly ever saw the sun. Unfortunately, he was particularly busy with work and was unable to come with me.

So far, in our whirlwind seven month relationship, we had been unable to sync our timetables to have more than a few days at a time together. Edward was a cop with the NYPD in the fraud squad and I was a business analyst with the US Securities Exchange Commission. We had met at a training conference seven months ago where representatives of all the regulatory bodies attended to further our court skills.

Edward and I had been placed in the same discussion group throughout the conference along with an FBI agent, Emmett McCarty and an IRS agent, Rosalie Hale. We had been assigned so that each group was representative of the organizations that worked together. Best damn conference I had ever been to.

Edward and I had become inseparable from the moment we met. The chemistry between us almost palpable the minute our skin touched as we shook hands with our group assignment partners. Edward had mesmerized me with his shock of messy bronze hair and his ice cool green gaze that reached right inside to the hidden part of me. It helped that he looked mighty fine in his pin stripe charcoal suit with a quirky red tie covered by miniature pictures of the Count from Sesame Street. What's not to like: a cute guy in a form fitting suit carrying a gun with a quirky sense of humor? I was smitten before we even sat down in the empty chairs across from each other.

Edward told me later that first day during the lunch break that his best friend had given him the tie when he had moved to New York and he claimed it was his lucky tie. Edward found out a few days later that we shared a love of vampires when he undressed me for the first time and discovered my panties with slogans fetish. That day's pair was one my best friend had given me which had a picture of Buffy on one ass cheek and the words 'Bite Me' on the other. So Edward did and that was the start of something beautiful as the saying goes.

With our hectic schedules, we had managed to fit in a wonderful three night honeymoon in a quaint Victorian cottage down at Lake Springs which had been the fulfillment of every romantic fantasy I'd ever had, complete with log fires, a spa bath and an enormous sleigh bed. Edward and I had barely surfaced for the entire three days other than for food which we mostly took back with us and consumed naked in bed.

Every free moment we spent together reinforced that I had met the love of my life and I had never been happier. The days away from him had been sheer torture and even though we had spoken every day, I had missed him terribly. I missed every little thing about him. The quiet times we spent in our living room; me nose deep in one book or another and he lost in the music he was creating on his upright piano in the corner of the room. The crazy, noisy times whenever we hosted a movie night with our friends; popcorn and Milk Dud fights a regular occurrence. But I most especially missed making love with Edward. He was incredibly tender and romantic at times, playful at others and best of all, hard, fast and a little rough when I needed him to be. I thought he was perfect.

I was pulled out of my reverie of Edwards's lovemaking abilities by the bump of the tires on the asphalt and the noise of the engines as the plane taxied to the end of the runway. I was so excited to see him and glad that I had not forewarned him of my change in flight times. I was originally booked on the red-eye flight to New York which wasn't scheduled to leave California for several hours. I was thanking my lucky stars that I had requested standby for the earlier flight which had originally been fully booked.

The last session of the conference had just finished when my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and, thinking it was Edward, I hastily answered. It turned out to be the airline advising me that I had a seat on the earlier flight if I wanted it. You bet I wanted it. I would be home by 8pm tonight rather than 10am tomorrow.

I rushed to the concierge who was holding my bags since I had checked out early this morning and jumped into the first taxi outside the hotel entrance. I called Edward then and left a message on his voicemail confirming my arrival in the morning and that I probably wouldn't get to speak with him before then as I had forgotten to charge my phone battery. I felt slightly guilty but knew it would be well worth it when I turned up on our doorstep early. My gorgeous husband would get some serious loving tonight!

As soon as the plane engaged the extended walkway and the airlock opened, I sprinted out of my chair towards the open door, anxious to get home. I don't know why I rushed since, of course, my bags were the last to emerge onto the baggage carousel. My frustration was at an all time high by the time I had loaded up the trolley and made my way to a cab at the front of the terminal.

Once in the cab, I freshened up, straightened my hair and applied some bright red lipstick. Edward loved me wearing it when we were making love mainly because the evidence of where my lips had been on his body remained. The sight of the red smudges as he examined himself in the mirror was such a turn on, we'd usually engaged in round two immediately thereafter. I was not complaining, seriously not complaining. I had the biggest array of red lipsticks in my makeup bag you have ever seen.

I fished my cell out of my handbag and turned it on. A voice message from Edward greeted me and my heart flipped over with the thought that I would soon be in his arms and that low, seductive voice of his would be whispering into my ear all the things he wanted to do with me. I swear Edward could make me come just by whispering sweet things against my body. Did I mention that he enjoys whispering against the nub of my hot centre, his warm breath ghosting over it as his lips speak against my very core, the vibrations causing me to swell towards his waiting tongue. Oh, all the things he could do with his tongue! My God, I was almost coming just thinking about it.

I realized at that point I was so besotted by the sound of Edwards voice that I had not heard a word he had said. As the taxi turned onto our street, I replayed the message and sighed audibly. Edward's message was that my best friend had just arrived in town and would be staying with us for a few days. Don't get me wrong…I was overjoyed that my favorite friend from high school had come for a visit, but I had been so looking forward to fucking Edward quite uninhibitedly on our couch and I had not been planning on keeping quiet.

I felt a moment of panic. My best friend had never stayed with us before and there were a few things that I had not told Edward about my past. I was sure that my friend would have the good sense to stay quiet and it had never come up before when we were all together after all.

I paid the cabbie and walked into the building and over to the elevator with my luggage. Once I had reached my floor, I stowed it in the locked cupboard near the service elevator. I wanted to surprise Edward and dragging the heavy case through our door would not do. Once it was stowed, I walked on tiptoe up to my door and inserted my key slowly into the lock and turned it gently. The lock snicked open and I pushed the door enough for me to slip inside unobtrusively.

What greeted me should have shocked and disgusted me, but I have to be honest…it was so spectacularly erotic that I was immediately soaking wet and more turned on than I had ever been in my life. I shut the door behind me so softly so as not to disturb the tableau in front of me. I didn't want to alert the entwined participants of my presence just yet and destroy the intimacy of what I was watching.

The room was softly lit by just a table lamp next to the couch and some fluttering candles on a shelf on the bookcase on the other side of the room. Some light jazz was playing quietly in the background but what captured my eyes from the moment I walked into the room was the sight of my husband completely naked on the couch. He was on his knees which were spread wide on the seat of the couch, his bronze head almost resting on the back of it and turned a little to the side. But best of all was his gorgeous bottom raised high in the air giving me the most perfect view of his spectacularly displayed attributes. And he was kissing my best friend most ardently.

Most people would have screamed and made a scene at the sight of their husband and their best friend in such a compromising position. But that was just not me. I was aware that my friend had had a crush on my husband since their very first meeting and I had jokingly said once that if Edward ever agreed to it, then I had no problem if they wanted to have sex as long as I was allowed to watch. Okay, okay, so I'm not really the vanilla type of girl in the bedroom that everyone assumes that I am, just so you know.

In fact, even Edward doesn't really know everything that I have tried in terms of the bedroom before meeting him. Although our sex life is by no means on the staid side, we had yet to discuss our more adventurous fantasies. I mean, how easy do you think it is to tell your husband that although you think your sex life is amazing, you sometimes fantasize about watching him being pleasured by someone else? It wasn't until this very moment, that I realized Edward felt likewise. Being the straight-laced New York City cop that I knew him to be, I had chickened out several times when I had almost confessed to him that I had fooled around with my best friend many times during college. I decided each time that Edward was far too important for me to fuck things up so I decided keeping him in the dark was the better course of action.

So, yes, instead of being shocked, I stood there planning how best to join in. I wondered how Edward would feel about my friend pleasuring both of us. More moisture coated my panties at the thought and I stifled a groan. I wanted to watch for a little longer because this was seriously the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I watched as long fingers reached up and stroked my husband's fine bottom before two of them entered his asshole. Edward groaned at the sensation and his cock hardened noticeably at the action. My pussy clenched with the remembered feel of those two same digits entering my ass and I was hard pressed to stand still. Somehow I managed to remain motionless, although my fingers were probably leaving dents in the wooden door frame. I was glad I did when the two fingers, after pumping into my husband's body for a little while, were suddenly removed and replaced with my best friend's incredibly good looking cock.

"Oh, my fucking God, Jasper that feels fucking unbelievable!" I heard Edward groan out against the cushion of our couch, as Jasper slowly inched further inside him and started to gently rock against my husband's fine ass.

It's true, Jasper had the most seriously attractive penis I have ever seen and I used to love to suck on it and lick it, to sit on it and fuck it. I was seriously happy that it appeared that Edward loved Jasper's cock too. I so hoped he wanted to share.

I spied the men's clothing dumped in a pile next to the couch at that point and shook my head. Jasper had obviously come to New York directly from the West Point Military Academy in his dress uniform. Jasper had attained the level of Major in the Army and was currently in the midst of a three year stint in a staff position at the Academy. He was tall, blond and toned and looked seriously hot in his uniform, particularly the dress one. Obviously Edward and I are a lot alike as we had both succumbed to the sight of Jasper in his uniform.

I knew it was my queue to join my favorite men when I heard Edward moan loudly as Jasper picked up his pace and started to seriously fuck my husband. Edward's next words made my heart sing with joy.

"Jasper ...oh God yes, harder….uhng…I wish Bella was here right now. Can you imagine her lips wrapped around my cock sucking me off while you are fucking my ass?"

Jasper moaned aloud and ground harder into Edward, his own ass muscles flexing so sexily, his grip on Edward's hips tightening. He leaned over Edward's flexed back and into my husband's ear ground out that he thought that I was pretty open-minded and that he should talk to me because I might just be okay with it. All the while Jasper never stopped the delicious slide in and out of my husband's ass. I wanted to lick and suck where they joined, I wanted to eat them both up.

I shed my black suit jacket and dropped it to the floor as the room suddenly felt hot. I was about to move forward and join them when I heard Edward's anguished voice whispering his pain.

"What if she hates me when she finds out about what has happened between us, Jasper? I can't lose her. Bella is everything to me."

Jasper slowed his thrusts until he stopped, still buried deep within Edward. His arms wound around his waist and he hugged Edward tight while pressing comforting kisses along his spine. Jasper then laid his cheek against Edward's back and opened his eyes to stare straight into mine.

He started slightly and I raised my finger against my lips for him to stay quiet. He raised his head then and looked down at Edward before raising his eyes ruefully when he turned to face me again. I smiled at him and winked to let him know I was not upset with him. I guess this was my chance to reveal to Edward that this was not the first threesome I had been involved in with Jasper.

Let's just say I did experiment a little in college and Jasper had popped in to my room unexpectedly one night wearing his army uniform when I was engaged in a little fun with my roommate Tanya. Jasper had been my best friend since our senior year in high school and up until then we had flirted a little but had gone no further for the sake of our friendship. That night with Tanya changed everything between us. Jasper saw me in a new light and I got a look at him in uniform and swooned. We continued to fool around whenever he was home on leave, mostly just the two of us but sometimes with Tanya when we felt like it.

I found out Jasper was bisexually oriented not long after, when on his next visit home from his overseas posting , he brought his new boyfriend, Peter, along with him. Jasper was keen to share Peter with me as well but Peter was so not interested in girls. At the time, I was a little disappointed because Peter was hot in a military way with his buzz cut and broad shoulders. Now I was glad that it had never happened.

Funny enough, we never progressed past the friendship stage even though Jasper and I fucked like rabbits every time we saw each other. I guess we were best friends with benefits. I dated others occasionally, but something was always missing and I always ended things before too long.

What was happening between Jasper and Edward seemed very different. In fact, things seemed almost romantic and I hoped that it would stay that way when I joined them. Until I met Edward, Jasper had been the most important person in my life and I had loved him in my way, but seeing them together now, made me realize that everything was right in my world.

I knew what I needed to do now. On tip toe, I moved over to my boys, on the way picking up Jasper's uniform hat and placing it on his blond locks before patting his perfectly toned butt cheeks. I was still fully dressed in a fitted white shirt, black pencil skirt that reached to my calves and my bright red lipstick. I moved to the couch and leaned down beside Edward whose head was butted up against the back of the couch, his eyes screwed tightly shut. My heart ached for him.

I whispered against his cheek, "Now where was it exactly that you wanted my ruby red lips?"

Edwards head jerked up from the couch and he would have dislodged Jasper except that Jasper still had his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach.

Edward looked completely panicked at seeing me standing there with Jasper buried balls deep inside him. "Bella, oh my God, I can explain…."

I shushed him and pressed my fingers against his lips to quiet his panic. I took his dear face between my own and kissed him deeply and fiercely to let him know how I felt about him. I could taste the scotch on his tongue and wondered how much he had consumed tonight. He didn't seem drunk for which I was very glad. It would be awful for him to wake in the morning and regret his actions if he was under the influence.

I leaned down and picked up his left arm and placed it against the back of the couch and slid under him. What better way to show him that I did not hate him for being with Jasper than to show him! I kissed his lips once more before peppering his chin, his throat and then each nipple with little kisses. I lingered on his nipples, now hard little buds on his chest, at first laving them with my tongue and then gently nipping at them with my teeth.

I could feel Edward's cock surge against my hip as he moaned out my name.

"Oh Bella, I love you, I love you so much."

I moved Edward's left leg up so that I could slide fully under him and when I returned it to the couch, his cock was pressed against my clit through my skirt. Jasper chose that moment to move out a little and press in, pushing Edward's erection against me and I moaned in unison against his chest. I wasn't where I planned to be yet so I continued kissing down Edward's torso. I slid off the edge of the couch and my mouth was right where it needed to be.

I went to move forward but Jasper surprised me by reaching down and grasping Edward's length in his large hand and angled it down towards me. I had never seen such an erotic move in my life and I rubbed my legs together to create some friction. I felt Edward's hand stroking the back of my head and I felt tears well up in my eyes at the gentleness of his action. I opened my ruby red lips and sucked Edward's length deep into my mouth and revelled in the feel and taste of his velvet soft skin encasing the hard length of him. I could feel Jasper's hands cup my face before moving back up to Edward's hips.

We stayed that way for a while, Jasper slowly and gently easing in and out of my husband's ass and me taking his cock into my mouth as far as it would go. With one hand, I was cupping Edward's balls and with my other, softly stroking Jasper's. The only sounds in the room were Dianna Krall's dulcet tones singing about temptation, the sounds of soft moans, the gentle slapping of Jasper's thighs against Edward and my tongue rasping against the sensitive skin pushing in and out of my mouth.

I could feel Edward swelling in my mouth and was surprised when he suddenly pulled away from me and reached back to stop Jasper. My clit was throbbing with the joy of what was happening and it let out a groan of disappointment until it heard Edward's suggestion to Jasper.

"Jazz, I think we need to pleasure Bella for a bit. She shouldn't be doing all this hard work and missing out. I'm of a mind to draw this out a little bit more. What do you think?"

I released my boys as Jasper withdrew from Edward, all of my pink bits agreeing wholeheartedly with his suggestion. Edward was a little red faced still when he and Jazz helped me to my feet and I told him I loved him before leaning against him for another deep drugging kiss, all the while keeping both my boys' hands in mine. I wasn't sure about whether Edward would be okay for anything to happen between Jasper and myself so I made the decision to concentrate on my husband and be guided by him.

I started towards the bedroom, very glad now that we had purchased such a large bed. I felt a little like a dominant in my figure hugging blouse, tight skirt and stiletto heels dragging two very naked and aroused men behind me with every intention of enjoying the night to its fullest. Thoughts of them tied to the bed so I could have my wicked way with them soaked my panties and I filed that thought away for the next time I was away from home.

I entered the bedroom first and was pulled to an abrupt stop by Edward and Jasper as if by some pre-arranged signal.

"Bella, although you look delicious in that outfit, I think you might be a little overdressed for the occasion." Edward crooned from behind me into my ear before kissing the back of my neck and then moving his hands to the buttons on my shirt.

"Jasper, I think Bella needs some help removing her skirt."

I stood motionless as Jasper released his hand from mine and discarded the condom he had been wearing in the bin next to my dressing table. He walked back to me, leaning down and gently kissed my lips before moving to my side to kiss Edward's. He dropped to his knees then and slowly reached around me to draw the zipper down on my skirt and peel it down my legs. Edward moaned into my ear when Jasper reached around and I could picture Jasper's hand brushing against his erection. I had no idea that the thought of Edward and Jasper together would be so emotional for me or would feel so right. But it did and for the three of us to be together, it was mind blowing.

Edward, in the meantime, had removed my blouse and was busy palming my tingling breasts through the midnight lace of my demi-cup bra, all the while not taking his eyes off Jasper's hands on my body. I started to panic a little when I felt Jaspers lips kiss my sex through the lace of my boy shorts which were mostly see-through and left little to the imagination since I had just gotten a Brazilian whiled I was in California.

"It's okay, love. For some reason, the thought of Jasper pleasuring you in front of me is incredibly erotic. Is this okay?"

I nodded as I couldn't speak, so overcome with love for my husband and the incredibly comforting ministrations of my two favorite boys. I leaned my head further back and kissed Edward with all of the love and passion I felt for him.

"Love, love, love you!" I whispered against his lips and then moaned against them as they both increased their loving of my body.

Edward had pulled down the lace enclosing my breasts and they were now jutting out while he pinched and tugged at my nipples. His erection pressed into my lower back and he was gently rocking against me. Jasper meanwhile had tugged my panties down and I lifted each leg in turn so that he could remove them completely At that point, he buried his face against my quivering sex, kissing my lower lips and reached his hands up to caress my thighs before reaching further and taking hold of Edward's hips and helping him rock into me.

I grasped Jasper's head when his tongue stroked my inner lips and circled my clit agonizingly slowly. I pushed into Jasper's face, arched my back and attacked Edward's mouth sucking his tongue in and twining mine around his. Edward pulled on my nipples, harder and harder, the pleasure I felt was starting to spiral out of control when his lips pulled away from mine.

He whispered for me to look into the mirrored closet doors across the room and my legs almost gave out at the sight before me. My body was flushed and pressed against Jasper, I could see the long muscular curve of his back and his ass resting against his heals. The long lean form of my husband was plastered against my back and his long elegant fingers were wrapped around my breasts, the pink aureoles tightly furled and poking through.

I could see Jasper's long fingers curled around the firm globes of Edwards butt cheeks and I didn't think I could be any happier than I was at that moment seeing all the love and desire etched into Edward's face as he looked at me. I was wrong as my happiness increased tenfold when my husband whispered frantically of his need to be inside me right now.

Edward moved around in front of me and took a moment to watch Jasper tongue me, giving his dick a little pull at the sight. He then positioned a soft fluffy blanket on the floor in front of the mirrored doors and piled the blanket high with the pillows from our bed. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement, he returned to Jasper and I. He leaned in to kiss me quickly before helping Jasper to his feet. Grabbing hold of my hand, he pressed himself against Jasper, their erections touching and then kissed him.

"Mmm, Bella flavored Jasper," he said as he pulled me in front of him so that I could taste myself on Jasper's tongue.

It was a little weird kissing Jasper with my husband standing behind me looking on, but I was comforted that Edward was okay with it when he leaned in to kiss my neck with long slow open-mouthed kisses, gripping my forearms and pressing his erection into my ass. This in turn pushed me into Jasper's erection insistently pressing into my stomach.

Edward pushed gently into my back and nudged all 3 of us over to the blanket he had readied earlier. We parted momentarily while Edward arranged Jasper on pillows on his back, 2 pillows propping up his head. My knees almost buckled when my seemingly straight-laced husband bent down and took Jaspers cock between his lips, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking it fully into his mouth.

I was starting to wonder how long Jasper and my husband had been having sex when I managed to look away from the sight of Edward's head bobbing up and down on Jasper's cock and saw the look of surprise on Jasper's face. I realized that this must be the first time that Edward had done this. Edward glanced up then and it was obvious he could see our reaction to his actions. He slowly withdrew Jasper's cock from his mouth and I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his hand wrapped around the glistening length.

Poor Edward looked so flustered that I dropped to my knees beside him and drew him to me for a kiss.

"Mmm, Jasper flavored Edward."

Edward smiled at me as I pulled away from him before flooring me with his next words, mumbled a little sheepishly.

"Bella, I couldn't help myself tonight. The longer I have known Jasper, the more I like spending time with him." He turned to face Jasper then and continued, "Jasper, I feel so comfortable with you and the times we all spend together have become so important to me. I admit I have been curious about your lifestyle and then you turned up in that uniform out of the blue and we had a few drinks and we were talking about your college days. All I could think about was how good you smelled and how hot you looked and…" he turned back to me,"…Bella, everything you said about him in your sleep haunted me."

My face burned crimson with Edward's words and I stammered, "Everything I sssaid in my sssleep?"

Jasper sat up and laughed, "Bella, you do know you talk in your sleep, don't you?"

I nodded, "Tanya said I used to recite whole sections of criminal law in my sleep as well as my shopping lists, but I didn't realize I talked about you in my sleep, Jasper. I'm so sorry, Edward. That must have been very upsetting for you to hear."

I tremulously raised my eyes to Edward and saw him smiling at me and I looked at him in confusion.

Edward reached over to me and hauled me onto his lap.

"Bella, truthfully the first time you said Jasper's name in your sleep and moaned about how good his cock felt pounding your ass, I was very upset and was about to leave the house. Thankfully, I was sort of turned on as well, which delayed me enough to hear you start rambling about how much you loved me and that Jasper's cock had been out of bounds from the minute we met."

Edward hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Edward?"

"Jasper came into town the next day and after a couple of drinks, I got up the nerve and asked him if you had ever dated. He said that you had on and off, but were never intimate after you had met me. I had no reason to doubt either of you and besides, your dreams started involving me and Jasper and I was sort of embarrassed that I was so turned on by them"

Jasper leaned forward and asked Edward what exactly I had dreamt about that had turned him on so. Edward's face burned a bright red as he took in our interested faces and Jasper moved closer to us both.

"I remember the first time you spoke of all three of us together, Bella. It was so erotic that I rubbed one off next to you in bed listening to your breathless moans and your whispered pleas for Jasper to take my cock into his hands while you watched and touched yourself."

Edward had moaned a little at the point where he said his cock in Jasper's hands and I could see how that thought excited my two boys, their hands automatically moving to their groins and stroking themselves lightly.

I had an idea then about how to move things forward tonight so I reached out and moved their hands so that this time Jasper was stroking Edward and Edward was stroking Jasper. I was right; my dreams of this moment that I never thought would happen were shit hot. Now it was my turn to be turned on and I snaked my fingers down to my clit, wet and already engorged from the teasing so far tonight.

Edward swapped hands, his left hand now wrapped around Jasper's cock while pumping slowly, as he moved his right to play with my left breast. Jasper already had his right hand wrapped around Edward and he reached up and pinched my right nipple with his free hand. All my dreams came true when Jasper leaned towards Edward and Edward moved forward to meet him in a kiss so sweet and sensual, it triggered my first orgasm of the night.

As I surfaced from the pure bliss a minute or so later, I could see that my orgasm had caused the boys to speed up their ministrations. I was greedy though and wanted to see more of my dreams come to life.

I leaned close to Edward and whispered into his ear, "What else, Edward? What else did I say in my dreams?"

Edward groaned, "Oh Bella, you kept saying how tasty Jasper's cock is and how much you wanted to share it with me."

Hello! Dream Bella is a dirty girl! Love that dream Bella!

"Well, Edward, would you like to help me make Jasper scream our names?"

Edward's response was to sweep me up in his arms and rain kisses all over my face whispering all the while how much he loved me and how amazing I was. Me? Edward was the amazing one and I told him so. Jasper interrupted our mutual admiration society by smacking each of us playfully on our respective bottoms.

"Hey, Bella's dream was for you both to pleasure my cock, not to make goo goo eyes at each other! I order you both to cease and desist fraternizing immediately and commence active duty in pleasuring me at once."

Jasper had reached over to retrieve his dress hat and it was now perched at a jaunty angle on his blond head. Edward laughed, reached over and commandeered Jasper's uniform hat and placed it on my head. Both Edward and Jasper groaned at the sight and I heard Jasper murmur that I looked so hot in his hat, Edward just groaned again. Much as I loved being admired, we had orders to follow.

I pushed Jasper back against the pillows and commenced to lean over him and take a big long lick up the length of his dick. Edward had not joined me and I panicked for a second that he would not be able to cope with me touching Jasper. I turned my head to look at him but my fears dissipated when I saw the heavily lidded desire he reflected.

"I wasn't sure if I could actually handle you pleasuring Jasper in front of me, Bella, I have to be honest, but holy fuck that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Lick him again!"

Jasper moaned this time at his words and I did as I was told, this time taking the head of Jasper's cock in my mouth as I ended my lick and swirled my tongue around it. Jasper grabbed a handful of my hair and wrapped it around his fist so that he could see my mouth taking him in. Edward started rubbing my back as he reached down and kissed Jasper quickly before making his way down to me stopping to nip at Jasper's hard little nipples.

Finally Edward settled on his knees across from me on Jasper's other side and when he leaned down to envelope Jasper's tight balls in his mouth, I could see his upturned ass in the mirror. I watched as Jasper's hand settled on Edward's ass grabbing at it jerkily with each pass of our lips on him. Jaspers moans increased exponentially when Edward replaced his mouth with one of his hands and joined me in sucking and slurping on his cock

Clearly, so that Jasper could hear, Edward informed me between licks that I was right and that Jasper's cock tasted fucking fantastic. Hearing these words, Jasper bucked into our questing mouths and informed us in a shout that he was going to come. Edward grabbed my hand with one of his and with the other; he grabbed Jasper's cock and pulled it upright directly into his mouth. Jasper's grip on my hair tightened almost painfully as he released into Edward's waiting mouth calling out both our names. Fuck that was hot!

After licking Jasper clean, all the while gripping my hand tightly in his, Edward raised his eyes to mine and I was staggered by the need for me I could see reflected there.

"Edward, I need you so bad, please fuck me, fuck me hard," I whispered.

The next minute, I was on my knees facing the mirror and Edward was buried to the hilt inside me. He rotated his hips and moved out a little before slamming back into me hitting all the right spots. He repeated the action and I arched my back and screamed his name as I shattered around him. As I collapsed forward onto my elbows, Edward continued to ease slowly back and forth prolonging my pleasure.

I was so adrift in contentment, I didn't open my eyes when I felt Edward nudge my knees further apart and lift me briefly into the air. My eyes flew open though when I felt a hot mouth nudge against my wet centre when he settled me back down and I squealed in surprise. Edward was still rocking slowly in and out of me so that meant Jasper was underneath me.

My eyes flew to meet Edward's in the mirror and he smiled at me before he looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of me and then back to the mirror to watch my face as Jasper flicked at my clit as Edward rocked and swivelled deep within me. I couldn't take my eyes of all the action in the mirror, Jasper arching up from underneath me, lapping at me noisily, and his hands grabbing at Edward's ass pulling him in to me and then disappearing for a brief moment between Edward's legs. I guessed he was squeezing Edward's balls when Edward moaned in response.

I watched in wonder as Jasper slipped lower and licked me around my entrance dragging his tongue along Edwards cock as it pumped in and out of me and then back up to my clit to flick it and return to our joined bodies. I liked the feeling of Jasper licking us together so I balanced myself on my left arm and reached down between my legs with my right hand and ran my fingers in tight circles over my clit. I groaned at the feeling and my pussy tightened around Edward. Both Edward and Jasper groaned at the sensation. Edward reached down and snagged some of my wetness covering his cock and swirled it around my back entrance before slipping two fingers into me.

"Fuck, Edward, Jasper, that feels so good. I am so close." I ground out, my body awash in sensation.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so tight, I can't last much longer, come for me again, baby please!"

Jasper's mouth was full so he just grunted and moved one of his hands down to his engorged cock and started to pump it in time to Edward's thrusts into my slick body.

I caught Edward's eyes in the mirror, and he lifted his free hand from my hip and touched the corner of his eye, moved it down to beat against his heart and pointed to me before dropping down and grasping Jasper's hip in a tight grip. Edward's sweet profession of his love and acceptance swept me over the edge.

I started to shake and moan as a wave of pleasure started in my toes and vibrated through my body until I came hard clenching around Edward who released into me with a yell as he withdrew his fingers from me slowly. Edward pulled out of me briefly and surged back in to me and I realized he had shared his release with Jasper who was lapping at us with renewed vigor prolonging our pleasure until he too released against his stomach.

We collapsed in a heap after making sure we had pulled Jasper up into our arms and lay there panting together more sated than any of us had ever been before. Eventually our breathing slowed but none of us was in any hurry to leave when I heard my favorite song by Coldplay click over on the iPod dock in the living room and I started to hum along with it against Edward's chest. This had become my favorite song seven months ago and I started to sing softly….

_Green eyes, _

_Yeh__ the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could anybody, deny you_

Jasper joined in.

_I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I flow_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_Green eyes_

_You're the one I want to see fly_

_And anyone who tries to deny you_

_Must be out of their minds_

Edward by this time was blushing and shushed us with the explanation that he was tired and wanted to take us to bed. Jasper and I graciously acquiesced because like the song said, we could deny him nothing.

I don't know where he got his energy from, but Edward jumped to his feet and leaned down to pick me up and gently placed me on the bed before going back for Jasper. He pulled Jasper to his feet and tucked him into bed next to me before leaving the room. Jasper looked at me quizzically wondering where Edward had disappeared to but I just smiled enigmatically as I knew my Edward's habits well.

Edward walked back into the room then, warm washcloths in his hands and towels draped over his arm. Jasper looked at me and mouthed, "Wow."

I twined my arms around Edward's neck as he lovingly washed me with one of the warm washcloths and patted me dry with the soft fluffy towel before placing an almost reverential kiss against my forehead. He then performed the same task for Jasper and I could see how Edward's tender ministrations affected him.

I kissed Jasper's cheek then and he held me close while Edward returned to the other side of the bed and snuggled into me. I shifted onto my back and took a hand from each of them in mine and kissed them tenderly before falling asleep snuggled between my Officer and my Gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2 One Shot continuation

This original one-shot for the Officer and a Gentleman contest has finally been continued into a multi-chapter fic called Menage a Trois. The link is here:

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5884062/1/Menage_a_Trois

The first two chapters are the original one-shot split into two chapters. Chapter 3 is new.

Recap since extending the continuation was a bit longer coming than planned - Bella and Edward are recently married after a whirlwind romance. Bella and Jasper are best friends and up until Bella met Edward were friends with benefits. Bella came home early from a conference and found Edward and Jasper naked and intimate on the couch. Bella knew that Jasper had a crush on her husband and one night she drunkenly told Jasper she was okay with them being together as long as she was there, all the while assuming that Edward was kinda vanilla in the bedroom. Bella was very excited to find her two fave men in this position and invited herself to the party! All three were tucked up cosily in bed when we left them.

Chapter 3 is the morning after from Jaspers perspective.


End file.
